The Monitor's Weapons
"The Monitor's Weapons" refers to two giant cannon-like devices of ancient Trikash design used by the Monitor in his attempt to conquer the world and rid it of war. The Siphon Weapon The primary weapon used by the Monitor, and the only one used in New Voldrania; it is only known as "The Siphon Weapon", or "The Monitor's Weapon". The device itself is a precise barrel on top of a rotating pillar charged by various means. Following the events of the Monitor Invasion, several scientists from different nations were able to break down how the weapon worked before dismantling it. Within the tower, which had been built off the coast of Varrenholm a long time before the invasion, were several "energy generators". One, powered by lava, generated enormous amounts of heat that provided energy to the weapons blast. There was a significant amount of Glowstone used to provide additional power and strength. The fungal, infectious properties of mycelium were utilized to increase the weapons spread and bind its various properties together, allowing it to travel further distances. There was also a cooling generator, which linked to the various nodes of the structure to prevent critical points from overheating. Finally, the energy was maximized by the connection to the nearby Siphon. All of these energies were funneled into a central chamber within the head of the weapon, which was physically flown in and attached at the onset of the attack. Inside the head was a chamber capable of holding all these energies together, before being released through the barrel. As the energy built, air would be pushed out, leaving only the volatile energy until it completely pressurized the chamber. The head could then turn a full 360 degrees, and about 30 degrees up or down to provide its accuracy. When the command was given to fire the weapon, air would be forcibly pumped into the chamber as the barrel opened, releasing the pressure which would then travel and decimate anything it struck. The key component to this, however, was the implementation of the Heart of Daygrel. Without the heart, the weapon has an immense backfire from leftover energy which could potentially destroy the weapon itself. With the Heart, this excess energy was safely absorbed and dissipated, allowing for it to be used safely. Without the heart the weapon is effectively non-operational. In terms of use, the weapon was used as an intimidation tactic mostly. It was used on some occasions, most notably in the destruction of Akarv's Citadel. It was eventually seized by the Heroes of the Monitor Invasion, who then turned it on the Monitor and fired it at his capital ship; they missed, but knocked it off balance and sent it crashing into the ocean. Project Colossus "Project Colossus" was a much larger, far more dangerous weapon the Monitor intended to use to destroy the Old World, which he saw as irredeemable. It was shut down before it could be fired, and in the aftermath of the Invasion it was determined that the weapon was too unstable to have ever worked. If it had fired, it more than likely would have self destructed, and the ensuing explosion likely would have created a tsunami powerful enough to reach as far as the Isles of Jarul. Project Colossus' weapon was far more simplistic than the Siphon Weapon; the main idea behind it was to cause destruction on an enormous scale, but had no cooling functions, or any form of backfire-prevention. It was powered by several giant glowstone generators around the weapons platform and a massive underground pool of lava, all feeding into a central pressure chamber. The centerpiece of the weapon was the Heart of Lovuhkin, which both powered the machines basic functions and added a devastating amount of power to the weapons charge. The weapon was in the process of priming when the Heroes of the Monitor Invasion intervened and removed the Heart from its core, shutting the entire station down and causing the built up energy to slowly dissipate. Category:New Voldrania Category:Structures Category:Science and Technology